Roscamhrán de an Gníomhaireachtaí
by Agent Willow Fenton-Banner
Summary: Nascha Song, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, has the time of her life when she meets The Avengers. But can she help save the world when it needs another hero? Rated T for minor violence, minor swearing, and because I'm just plain paranoid.
1. Chapter 1- The Start of it All

Roscamhrán de an Gníomhaireachtaí

* * *

**A/N:** My other story is on hiatus, as of now. I lost the will to write that one. But do not fear I will regain that will. For now, I'm writing a new story. Roscamhrán de an Gníomhaireachtaí, or Anthem of the Agencies. This will follow my character, Nascha Wren Song, and her owl, Mongwau, as they work for S.H.I.E.L.D. This is set AFTER the events of The Avengers, and Coulson is alive.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides Nascha and Mongwau. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D belong to Marvel Entertainment, which belongs to the Walt Disney Company, last time I checked. I am not writing this story for profit or the likes, only for my entertainment and the entertainment of others. I believe this goes along with the first amendment, which gives people freedom of speech, which writing can be counted as. I will not be saying this anymore during the story, as it gets boring and annoying.

* * *

**Chapter One, The Start of it All-**

A woman, no older than twenty-one, stood at the doors of a building. The sign said 'S.H.I.E.L.D Recruitment Center'.

The woman was tall and she had dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were an odd maroon in color. Her clothes were normal. A University of Texas at Tyler shirt was being worn on her person, along with a pair of faded jeans and red converse sneakers. She had pale skin, though she lived in Texas. Her nose was pointed and her ears were small. She had a slim, yet also athletic, build to her, and she also had small hands.

The oddest thing about her was that she had an owl perched on her shoulder. An African Barred Owlet, if you wanted to be specific about it. The owl had normal coloring for its species, but it wore a bronze mask and bronze talons.

"Well, Mongwau, here we are. Ready to go in?" The woman asked her owl, her accent showing that she was from somewhere in Europe, though the accent was barely noticeable.

"_You kidding? I was_ born _ready!_" The owl, Mongwau, replied.

The woman just nodded and opened the door. Walking up to the receptionist desk, she got a look from the receptionist. "Miss, you're not allowed to have an animal in the building unless it is a service animal." She said.

"Sorry. I don't have anywhere else to keep him. Also, he's part of me, in a way." The woman replied. "I have an appointment with an Agent Coulson. My name is Nascha Song."

The receptionist looked at her screen. "Ah, yes." She said. "Agent Coulson should be here any minute now, so you can just have a seat over there." She continued pointing at a small waiting area to Nascha's left.

Nascha nodded. "Thank you." She said. She walked over to the sitting area and sat down.

"_Nascha, you sure about this? I've never heard of this branch of the government. And I've heard of a lot of them. The CIA, FBI, NCIS, DOD._" Mongwau said.

"From what I've heard, they're very secretive. This meeting would have been in New York, but because of the alien attack, it had to be moved to their base in Tyler." Nascha said. "We're lucky we got a meeting at all."

"Miss Song?" A male voice asked.

Nascha looked up to see a man in a suit and tie, looking at her. He had brown hair (with signs of thinning) and blue eyes. He was tall, probably about five feet tall or more, and thin. Well, not too thin, but not overweight, either. Probably of normal weight.

"I'm Agent Coulson. I'll be handling your interview." He continued, sticking out his hand.

Nascha got up and shook his hand. "Nascha Song." She said. "And this is my owl, Mongwau. We're inseparable. And, I can talk to him, and vice versa." She continued. "So, where will this all go down?" She asked.

"If you'll follow me, we can begin." He said, leading Nascha and Mongwau into a small room. "Full name?"

"Nascha Wren Song."

"Age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Current job?"

"None. I just got out of college."

"Education?"

"Well, I went to a school in Ireland in the beginning. Can't remember its name." Nascha answered. "After that, I went onto Lamesa Middle School and Lamesa High School. Just graduated from the University of Texas at Tyler."

"Degrees?"

"I have six degrees. A bachelor's degree in Communications, a master's degree in Computer Science and Information Systems, a doctorate in Civil Engineering, a doctorate in Electrical Engineering, and a doctorate in Mechanical Engineering."

"Parents?"

"Mollie Song-Beckett and Jason Wright. I have a step-father, too. Jackson Beckett."

"Relatives?"

"None that I know of."

"Siblings?"

"I'm an only child, though mom and my step-dad want a kid."

"Anything you should let us know now?"

"Well, I can speak both Irish and French, I can speak to an owl, and I can fly." Nascha answered. "Oh, yeah. I also own five guns, a Nodaichi, and a flail. I'm a third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, a 7-Dan in Kendo, and a damn good Kickboxer, if I do say so myself."

"Alright then. Follow me and we'll see how good you are with a gun." Coulson said, leading her out of the room.

"Oh, goodie. Something I'm good at." Nascha said with a smile.

Soon enough, the two were at a shooting range. She was met by a tall man. Taller than Coulson. He was bald and dark skinned. His eyes, or eye, was brown. A black eye patch covered his left eye. He also had a beard. He wore a long, black coat, with more black clothing underneath.

"Agent Coulson." The man greeted the Agent.

"Director Fury." Coulson returned, nodding his head.

"Is this her?" Director Fury asked.

Coulson nodded.

Not knowing if she should say anything or not, she decided to just say something to get it over with. "Nascha Song at your service, sir." She said.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Miss Song. I'm Director Fury, and I will be supervising your shooting skills." He said.

"Then I hope you like what you see. I've been trained in the use of weapons, mostly swords and nunchucks, for a long time, and I've honed my skills with a gun." Nascha said.

Coulson handed Nascha a gun. She studied it. It was a Semi-Automatic Glock 29, she noted. She took out her earmuffs and safety glasses. If she got the job, there might not be time to put them on, but she wasn't going to stop protecting herself from the gun if she was just being tested on how well she could shoot. She nodded and loaded the chamber of the gun. She turned off the safety and put her index finger around the trigger. Getting into a firing stance, she looked at the target. Then, she pulled the trigger. The bullet zoomed out, and buried itself into the center of the target.

"Want me to continue?" She asked.

"It would be preferred." Coulson answered.

Nascha nodded and continued shooting, until the gun was unloaded.

"Very good." Fury said.

Nascha took off her glasses and pulled down her ear muffs. "Thank you, sir." She said.

"How would you like to work aboard the Helicarrier?" Fury asked.

"I would like it very much, sir." Nascha answered, nodding.

"Report here tomorrow, 0700. A helicopter will be waiting for you to take you to the Helicarrier." He said.

"One question. Am I allowed to bring my own weapons, or will one be provided for me?" She asked.

"If you have your own weapons, it would be advised that you bring them, but if you don't own any weapons, then something will be provided for you." Fury answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I already have my own weapons. Five guns, a Heckler & Koch VP70, Browning Hi-Power Practical, Beretta M9, Colt Anaconda, and SIG Sauer P226, a Nodaichi, and a Flail." Nascha explained. "Also, is Mongwau allowed to come? He's my owl, who I can speak to." She continued. "No, I am not high on any form of medication or drug; I have never touched something like that, unless you count Advil."

"Yes, your owl can come, but make sure it doesn't distract anyone from doing their work." Fury said.

Nascha nodded.

"_Great. I get to come with you to a secret base. Just what I've always wanted._" Mongwau said from his perch on a pipe.

"Oh hush now, Mongwau." Nascha scolded as the owl landed on her shoulder.

"Agent Coulson, take Miss Song to get fitted for a uniform. Then get her picture taken and get her a card. Make sure the security level is seven." Fury said.

"Yes, sir." Coulson said. "If you'll follow me, Miss Song." Coulson said, leading her off into yet another room. This one was filled with uniforms. "Pick what you want, just make sure it fits." He told her, and then went to stand outside the door.

Mongwau flew off; to sit on a pipe as Nascha went looking for a uniform. She finally found what she liked. A black cat suit with sleeves that could be taken on and off as she pleased, and a dark blue and light dark blue jacket. Both bore the S.H.I.E.L.D logo. On the cat suit, it was on the left breast. On the jacket, it was on both shoulders. Nascha went into the changing room and came out fifteen minutes later in her new uniform.

"How do I look, Mongwau?" She asked.

"_You look like one of those Agents._" Mongwau answered.

Nascha just sighed and walked out the door, Mongwau perched on her shoulder, as usual. "Is this okay?" She asked Agent Coulson as she walked out the door.

Coulson just nodded. "If you'll follow me, we can go get your picture taken for your badge." He said.

"Is Mongwau allowed in the picture? Don't want people to think that he isn't mine, you know?" She asked.

"Yes, your owl is allowed in the picture." Agent Coulson answered. He led her to a room where there was a stool and a camera. The camera was very odd. It was hooked up to a computer, which was hooked up to something that resembled a… Printer?

_Probably to make the badge. _She thought.

"If you could just sit on the stool, we can begin making your badge." He told her.

She nodded and sat down; Mongwau still perched on her shoulder. In a matter of seconds, the picture was taken. Coulson sat down on a chair near the computer, and Nascha got up to see what he was doing.

The badge, on the computer, was dark blue, light grey, and dark grey. On the bottom left was her picture. Next to that, still on the bottom, was a bar code, the background being dark grey. The top was dark blue. It had the logo for S.H.I.E.L.D on it, towards the top left of the badge. It was a ten pointed star with an eagle in the middle, holding a shield that reminded Nascha of the American flag. Around the eagle it said "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement Logistics Division." In capital letters, too. Next to that, in a light grey, it said:

STRATEGIC HOMELAND

INTERVENTION ENFOCEMENT

AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

In the middle, it had the logo for S.H.I.E.L.D again, but this time in grey, and it was bigger. It had her name, Nascha Song, title, Agent, issue date, 3.4.10, level, which was seven, the fact that she was a field agent, and where her base was, which was the Helicarrier, or the base in Tyler, if the Helicarrier was out of commission.

Coulson clicked a button and the printer-like machine started vibrating. Soon enough, a hard copy of her badge.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Nascha woke up bright and early, five in the morning to be exact.

"Ugh." She moaned. She put on her uniform, and Mongwau flew onto her shoulder. She put her badge, which was on a lanyard, around her neck and put her guns on their holsters. Her Heckler & Koch VP70 went on her belt, as did her Browning Hi-Power Practical, Beretta M9 went on her left leg, the Colt Anaconda went on her right leg, SIG Sauer P226 went on her left arm, her Nodaichi went on her back, and her Flail was on her belt.

"Well, Mongwau, you ready to go?" She asked.

"_Can I have a bath first?_" The owl asked.

Nascha looked at the clock. It read six-thirty. "Nope, no can do. We gotta get to base." She said. "Besides, this place is going empty for a long time." She continued, packing up some spares of her uniform, badge, and Mongwau's cage, along with his food.

_**AT THE S.H.I.E.L.D BASE AT TYLER, SMITH COUNTY, TEXAS**_

A helicopter landed on the roof. Four agents came out to meet Nascha on the roof.

The first was very tall and official looking, thought they all looked official, minus the only male of the three that she didn't know. But anyways, the first one was pale-ish with brown hair, tied up in a bun, and blue eyes. She wore a uniform like Nascha's, but she wore the pants that went with the jacket.

The second one had the same skin tone as the third one. She had long red hair she was a few inches shorter than the first one. Her eyes were green and she wore a cat suit like Nascha.

The final one was taller than the first two. He had blondish-brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a uniform that reminded Nascha of a bullet-proof vest, but it was purple, not black.

The last agent was one she already knew, Agent Coulson.

"Agent Song?" The first one asked.

Nascha nodded.

"I am the deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Agent Hill." The woman, Agent Hill, said. "These are two of our best Agents, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton." She continued. "And you already know Agent Coulson."

Nascha nodded. "Nascha Song and Mongwau, at your service." She said with a smile as they boarded the helicopter.

_**ON THE HELICARRIER**_

Agent Hill and Agent Coulson led Nascha and Mongwau to the control room, where Director Fury was standing. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton left once they landed on the Helicarrier.

_You got to stay calm._ Nascha thought. _Got to stay calm._

"Agent Song." Director Fury greeted.

Nascha nodded. "Director Fury."

"I have a mission for you. You'll be going undercover in Gulmira, Afghanistan…."

* * *

**A/N: **No one needs to know how the mission in Gulmira goes for Nascha. You'll find out later on, when Nascha is a few years older.

R&R,

Agent Rossi


	2. Chapter 2- Snowy Days and Frozen Days

Roscamhrán de an Gníomhaireachtaí

* * *

**A/N:** I was thinking… Maybe this could be a crossover between Generator Rex and the Avengers? A few kinds of crossovers you can never find are Generator Rex/Marvel. Oh, yeah, for those of you who are wondering Roscamhrán de an Gníomhaireachtaí means Anthem of the Agencies in Irish. Well, I think it does, I'm not passing Irish Class, if I had one. Anyways, you want the disclaimer? Go to the last chapter.

Notice- Any places in this story, save for Gulmira, Puente Antiguo, and anything S.H.I.E.L.D. related, ARE real. And I own none of 'em. I'm just a freshman in high school and all I own is a laptop and an iPod. And the snow that is being talked about in this chapter is a storm I'm getting battered with currently. I'm lucky I still have power, though I could still type this without any power.

* * *

**Chapter Two, Snowy Days and Frozen Days-**

The snow fell about as hard as a softball as visibility was reduced to just about nothing.

A woman stood in front of a school, a high School to be exact. Burncoat Senior High School/Burncoat High School, which was adjacent to Burncoat Junior High School/Burncoat Middle School, and very close to Burncoat Street Preparatory School. It was the 'Home of the Burncoat Patriots' the sign read.

The woman, Agent Nascha Wren Song, was tall and she had dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were an odd maroon in color. Her clothes were normal. Well, as normal as you could get with an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She wore a long sleeved, black cat suit with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the left breast. Over that was the normal uniform jacket, dark blue and light dark blue with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on both shoulders. Her nose was pointed and her ears were small. She had a slim, yet also athletic, build to her, and she also had small hands.

She had five guns, a Nodaichi, and a flail, along with a communicator in her ear.

Nascha pressed a button on said communicator. "This is Agent Song reporting in. I am at the location. Does anyone copy?" She asked.

"_This is Agent Barton. I copy, Agent Song._" Agent Barton, better known as Clint or Hawkeye, replied. "_Okay, so is there a reason you're out in a storm, at a high school?_" He asked.

"There is, actually." Nascha replied. "Unknown energy readings found inside the building. We could have gone in sooner, but because of the storm, we decided to wait. The storm would give me the perfect cover." She explained. "Already cleared it with Dr. Boone, the superintendent of the Worcester Public Schools. She gave me a key, and I'm going in." She finished, walking up to the door and unlocking it.

"_And why did you leave Wau here?_" Clint asked.

"Too dangerous to bring Mongwau out in a storm. He may be a strong owl, bet he's no snowy owl, and he would be stupid to fly in this weather, his gear could rust and tons of other things could happen." Nascha explained. "I have a plane a few miles out with back-up if I need it."

"_Right._" He replied. "_Be safe out there, Agent Song. You're a good agent, and S.H.I.E.L.D. can't afford to lose you._" Clint said, ending their talk.

Nascha heard something move in the office looking room, and she pulled out her Heckler & Koch VP70 and her Browning Hi-Power Practical. "Who's there?" She asked.

"Only little old me." A hoarse voice said. Out of the shadows came a man. He looked young, about twenty or so. He had two guns in his hands, both aimed at Nascha's head. He had thinning black hair and stunning blue eyes. Pale skin and a bony frame completed his build. He wore a black shirt and jeans that were too big for him. "And you aren't going anywhere, Miss Song." He continued.

He snapped his fingers and Nascha was bound in a chair. All of her weapons were gone, but she still had her communicator. "And what makes you think that?" She asked.

"Because, I have you right where I want you." He said, transforming into something else. He still had stunning blue eyes and black hair, but it was no longer thinning and it reached his shoulders. His skin was quite pale as well, but against the color of his clothing and armor, it worked. His armor, by the way, was golden. He wore a green cape, too.

"I know who you are." Nascha said. "You are Loki, brother of Thor. Not by blood, though." Nascha said. "What do you want with me, Loki, and how did you get out?"

"The All-Father let me out." Loki answered.

"Did you know that you can never truly capture me?" Nascha asked with a smirk. _Luckily, he didn't bind my feet to the chair. _She thought, getting up. She ran at a desk that was stationed in the hallway and smashed the chair against it.

Then, she got into a parallel stance. _Okay, let's see… Feet pointed forward and about a shoulder with apart… Arms lightly bent… Fist under my navel… Muscles relaxed… Yep, I'm ready._ Nascha thought with a smirk. "There's one thing you forgot to take away, Loki." She taunted. "I may not _have_ my weapons, but I don't truly need them to fight. I _am_ a weapon." She continued. "Third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, Kickboxer, and a 7-Dan in Kendo. I don't need my weapons to fight." She finished, delivering a jump spin kick to Loki's chest. The Norse God of Mischief went straight through a window and into the office.

She pressed a button on her communicator. "This is Agent Song." She said. "Loki just tried to tie me up." She said. _Though he failed miserably. _She added on in her mind. "I escaped and I believe I have rendered him unconscious. I need back-up." She continued. "Does anybody copy?"

"_Wait, did you just say Loki?_" Clint asked.

"That is correct. That or we have a shape shifter on the loose. He did not have any weapons on him, and he hid all of mine." Nascha said, looking through the desk in the hallway. "Wait, I just found my stuff. Still need to apprehend Loki, though." She continued with a deep breath.

"_Agent Song, make sure he does_ not _leave your sight._" Another voice, Director Fury, told her sternly. "_And if he tries to get away,_ knock him out." He finished.

"Yes sir." She said, putting all her weapons back in their rightful places and going back to confront Loki, who was already trying to get up and get away from the Agent.

Nascha glared at him. "Don't." She said tersely. "If you try, I _will _break the bones in your arms and legs." She growled.

"I do not wish to harm your planet this time. I come with a request." Loki said.

"Yeah, well tying me up to a chair and doing all that stuff that made you look like you were still evil _clearly_ was the way to go." Nascha stated, sarcasm dripping with each word.

"I am sorry about that, but you had guns pointed at me." He stated.

"Well you were the one who came out of nowhere!" She cried. Then, she sighed. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Thor, he has gone missing, and the All-Father sent me to go find him, thinking that it could change me." He explained fluidly. "He went missing ten days ago, after he was supposed to come back from a meeting with a Midgardian named Jane Foster." He continued, his eyes moving up and to the left. "The All-Father sent Sif to talk to Jane Foster, and when Sif came back, she said that she did not see Thor, and Jane Foster said that she saw him go." He said, looking her in the eyes.

"So you sent S.H.I.E.L.D. a message that something was going on, in hopes that they would send someone?" She asked.

"That is correct." He answered.

"This is Agent Song. Loki says that Thor's missing, and I think he's telling the truth." Nascha said after she turned her communicator on. "Though, he could just be lying, as he is the God of Liars." She added. "He told me that Odin All-Father sent Sif to Earth to talk to Doctor Jane Foster, to see if she knew where Thor went. I think we should start there." She said.

"_I'm assigning this to you, Agent Song. Bring Loki with you._" Fury told her.

"Where was Doctor Foster last seen?" Nascha asked, grabbing Loki's wrist.

"_Still in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico._" Clint answered.

"Right." She said, ending the conversation. "Loki, you're coming with me. We're going to Puente Antiguo to talk to Doctor Foster." She told him.

* * *

**A/N:** This seemed like a good place to stop, so I stopped.

R&R,

Agent Rossi


	3. Chapter 3- And It's Still like This Why?

Roscamhrán de an Gníomhaireachtaí

* * *

**A/N:** So, yeah. Still waiting for more votes on my poll.

Oh yeah, I should have said this about three days ago but, I'd like to thank TryingNoToFall for following my story. I'd also like to thank a good friend of mine, Jennythe3, for following and reviewing this story. You two are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter Three, And It's Still like This Why?-**

Nascha leaned back in her seat. She had stopped by the Helicarrier for a few minutes to report to Director Fury and to retrieve Mongwau.

Now, she was on a helicopter with Loki.

"Agent Song, we're going to be landing in fifteen minutes, you better sit down." The pilot told her. She just nodded and sat down on a seat next to Loki.

Nascha could feel the tension in the air, and she wanted to get rid of it.

"So, Loki… What is it like on Asgard?" She asked, trying to make small talk with the man.

Loki just stayed quiet, not even looking at Nascha to show that he was listening.

"Okay then…" She muttered.

"_Nascha, I don't like this. He's too quiet for someone whose brother is missing._" Mongwau chirped.

"I know, Mongwau… I know buddy." She replied, stroking her friend absentmindedly.

"You can communicate with that creature?" Loki asked.

Nascha turned to the god to answer his question. "In a way, yes." She told him. "It's a bit more than that, but to put it simply, I can." She continued. "Mongwau, that's his name, can't speak English, and I can't speak African Barred Owlet or Owl in general, but I can understand what he's telling me, and he can understand what I tell him." She finished.

"Are you the only Midgardian who can do this?" He asked after Nascha finished explaining.

"Well, to my knowledge, I am." She answered truthfully. "I've never seen anyone else who can do so, and I can't speak, or understand, any other owls, only Mongwau." She said, looking down.

"That is truly fascinating." He said.

Soon enough, the helicopter landed and the two people, and the owl, got off of the helicopter.

"Though, my power can also be a curse at times. Mongwau can say some pretty nasty things, and I'm the only one who can understand it." Nascha explained. "And sometimes, he's just plain annoying."

"_Well, you're not exactly a good person to be with either, sunshine._" Mongwau said sarcastically.

"Thanks for telling me that, Mongwau. I really needed to hear that." Nascha replied.

"_Thank you, Captain Obvious. I knew you would._" Mongwau replied.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Nascha sighed.

"What just happened?" Loki asked.

"Oh, just a bit of witty banter after Mongwau was being annoying." Nascha replied.

"_You know you love me, Wren._" Mongwau told her.

"I told you not to call me that, _Barry_." Nascha replied with a smirk.

Mongwau stayed silent after that.

Nascha pressed a button on her communicator. "So, were exactly _is_ Dr. Foster?" She asked.

"_Last time we checked, she was still in her lab._" Clint replied.

"And when _was_ the last time you checked?" Nascha asked.

"_About two minutes ago._" The Archer replied.

Nascha nodded. "Right." She said tersely. She pulled out a picture of the astrophysicist and showed it to Mongwau. "Go find her." She told the owl sternly.

Mongwau nodded and took off looking for the woman.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Mongwau came back to lead the two to the lab. Nascha knocked on the door, and a woman came to answer it. The woman was tall, past five feet. She had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Doctor Foster?" Nascha asked.

"Nah. I'm her assistant, Darcy Lewis." The woman, Darcy, answered. "Jane's out right now. You could leave your phone number here and she can call you back."

Nascha shook her head. "That isn't an option, Miss Lewis." She said. "I'm Agent Nascha Song. I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." She explained.

Nascha heard Darcy mutter something about 'stupid iPod stealers'. "Are you here to take our stuff again?" Darcy asked.

"Not at all, Miss Lewis." Nascha answered, ignoring the comment about iPod stealers. "I need to confirm something with Dr. Foster." She continued.

Then, Nascha had heard the click of a gun being loaded. "Miss, please step away from the alien." A male voice said dangerously.

Nascha and Loki turned around to see a man with blue hair, most likely dyed, and green eyes.

"Sir, please put the firearm down." Nascha said.

The man shook his head. "That alien needs to be taken care of."

Then, it all happened so fast. The trigger was pulled and a bullet had been released from the barrel, Nascha knew that, but then it was a blur. The gun had been aimed at Loki, and Nascha had pushed Darcy and Loki away from the path of the object, thus putting herself in the line of fire.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no! What's going to happen to Nascha? Keep reading the story to find out.

Also, sorry if I butchered any cannon characters. It's a hard thing for me to do, keeping the cannon characters in character.

R&R,

Agent Rossi


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone. Sorry about this, but I'm ending this story. Thank you to anyone who was actually nice when reviewing. Anyone who wasn't... Well then, go suck your dick because I don't want to hear whatever shit you have to give me about my story.

I might rewrite this at some later point, but for now, I'm discontinuing it. No, you may not write it yourself. Have a good day.

-Agent Rossi


End file.
